


Wild Side

by moimoi_chan



Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: It starts with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sneaking into a college party-- we can finally cross it off the bucket list tsukki~!--and ends with Tsukishima getting pounded into the mattress by two equally good-looking alphas.ORYamaguchi has a crazy bucket list, and together they cross of "Sneak into a Uni Party". It goes about as well as expected.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 253
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is another anon request. And I gotta say, man, I've never even heard of this ship, I get how it would work and don't get it at the same time. Lemme just come outright and say it: this was one of the hardest requests I've done, and I hope it turned outright. 
> 
> P.S. It probably didn't

_start_

-

The house _booms_ with loud music, something pop-y and sexy, that has, so far, succeeded in pulling multiple on the makeshift dance floor. There are beer bottles and other various types of alcohol that litter nearly every surface: tables, chairs, the porch. A pinched look makes its way onto Tsukishima's face as he briefly wonders if any of the stuff made it into the _actual_ trash can. 

Or maybe the house _is_ the trash can, just one giant trash can with too many writhing bodies to count. That explains the mess. 

And not to mention the _scents_. There are too many alphas at this party, and too little omegas and Tsukishima can clearly define the pungent scent of sex in the air also. It's disgusting. 

"Awww, Tsukki, don't make that face!" Yamaguchi says way too cheerfully, and it must be because of his beta sub gender. The freckled boy doesn't pick up on scents. Lucky him. Tsukishima wishes that he had presented as a beta, more so in times like these. "I mean, this party is _soooo_ exciting! Can't wait to cross it off The List!"

"Yes," Tsukishima says somewhat dryly, "Because partying in such a revolting venue is something to be excited about". Yamaguchi's face falls almost immediately, and his lips draw in to make a frown. 

His beta friend looks seconds away from bursting into tears. There is nothing worse, no, not even this filthy party, than making Yamaguchi cry. Tsukishima is left with both a ruined shirt and conscience every time. "Sorry Tsukki, I never even really asked if you wanted to come with me, I just assumed-" 

"You put this on The List because it's something you've always wanted to do," Says Tsukishima ruefully. He sighs as Yamaguchi's face brightens considerably. "If you want me by your side, well, then I'll try my best to not to complain" 

"But only if you have a good time!" Yamaguchi adds, pointing his finger towards the ceiling. 

Tsukishima sighs again. "...and I'll _try_ to have a good time". The olive-haired boy cheered and jumped up to give Tsukishima a hug.

"That's all I wanted to hear Tsukki" Yamaguchi says, and hugs him again. It feels nice, for the first few seconds, but there is only so much sappiness he can take. Ignoring his friend's cheers of happiness, Tsukishima unwinds himself and promises to come back soon with drinks. 

-

_tsukishima does not come back with_ _drinks_

\- 

It takes Tsukishima quite awhile to find the kitchen in the mass of party-goers. He's bumped into more make-out couples than he can count and picked a fight with an alpha before he ultimately finds what he's looking for. 

The kitchen, weirdly, is kept in better shape than most of the house. There are rows and rows of food, and the coolers, fridge, and freezer are filled with more alcholic beverages than Tsukishima could ever possibly name. The blond has just begun walking across to grab two plastic cups when he looked curiously onto the dancefloor. 

Tsukishima watched as two alphas--he assumed they were alphas, based on the physique--danced. He had to say it was the shorter alpha's flaming red hair that attracted his attention, but the way he ground on his partner was no short of erotic. His partner seemed content to just take, and would often lean down to kiss his partner's ear and neck.

Tsukishima could never have been that confident, to dance in front of so many people. Even if he had ten beers sitting in his stomach, or if no was paying attention to him in the first place. Tsukishima continued to watch them when the song switched to a slower one. It wasn't a _grab your partner and slow dance_ type song, but it was slow enough that the redhead pulled his partner by the arm and dragged him off the floor. 

That's when they saw him. 

Tsukishima blushed crazily because he had been caught _staring_ firstly, and then blushed even harder when the taller alpha with neat green and brown hair looked him up and down appreciatively. He tapped the shoulder of his erotic dance partner-- _boyfriend?_ \--and pointed towards Tsukishima. The red-haired alpha nodded, smirked, and began to make their way over. 

Tsukishima ran. 

-

He didn't actually get far, more like he got nowhere at all. For the second time tonight, Tsukishima cursed the fact that there were too many people at the party, to begin with. The blond ended up back at the drink station, and poured himself a bottle of something random, and filled it all the way to the top. The liquid smelled sweet and was a light-brown color. When Tsukishima took a hearty gulp, he choked immediately on the super sweet beverage. 

"Careful, little omega," Said the red-haired alpha from before, with a taunting smirk. Tsukishima felt his stomach plummet, and not because of the alcohol. "Don't choke on something so small before you've had the main course"

"And I suppose you're going to show me what this 'main course' is?" Tsukishima said cooly, leaning onto the counter-top to calm his insides. The alpha-pair was even more breathtaking up close, with erotic smelling scents to boot. 

"You were staring," Said the neat-haired alpha. He leaned close, as he sexily held Tsukishima's gaze. "Was there something you wanted?" 

Tsukishima gulped, unnoticeably, or perhaps very noticeable, as he scrounged his brain for something to say. "There are a lot of things I want" He ended up saying instead, tearing his gaze to look at the other alpha instead, who looked at him hungrily. Tsukishima prayed that his expression was the same. "You two might have to settle for tonight if there is an empty room upstairs?". 

The red-haired alpha kissed him roughly, claiming his lips as his own. "Hope you can keep up, little omega. Wakatoshi and I don't play nice". He nipped his lips again, as his hands began searching his body. Tsuksihima let out a little whine, a deepened the kiss. 

-

As he took turns making out with each alpha, whose names were _Wakatoshi_ and _Tendou_ in turn, he sent Yamaguchi a quick text. 

-

_**To: Yamaguchi** _

_**Go get your own damn drink** _

_**I'm busy** _

_-_

They barely even make it upstairs before Tendou started pulling Tsukishima's clothes off. Wakatoshi had stood behind him, and began littering his neck with hickeys and love bites. Tsukishima stuck his thigh between Tendou's legs and let the alpha rut on him with wild abandon. It felt nice, really nice, feeling both of the alphas hot erections pressing into him. 

Slick dripped down his thighs and Tsukishima held his head back and moaned. Wakatoshi slipped his hand through Tsukishmas parted thighs and began to fondle his cock softly. He could feel himself growing harder, and the slick kept coming. He let out a noise akin to a scream when Wakatoshi suddenly stopped, kneeled onto the floor and licked a stripe on his puckering hole. 

"Gonna fill you up soon baby," Tendou promises, as he flicks his tongue onto Tsukishima's nipples. He moans at both the contact and the words, grabs a fistful of Wakatoshi's hair when the alphas tongue finally makes its way inside. "And then you can watch while Wakatoshi takes me apart". From below, Wakatoshi hums his agreement, and Tsukishima, unaware that he was doing so, raises himself on his toes as the sound vibrates inside him. 

Tendou leads them all to the bed, and Wakatoshi moves just as Tsukishima's body hits the bed. He writhes and moans as Tendou massages his cock, all while Wakatoshi preps Tendou from behind. Finally, Tsukishima hears the tell-tale sound of the condom being ripped open, and he keens loudly when Tendou presses the head of his cock to Tsukishima's hole.

Wakatoshi groans from somewhere, hand rubbing himself to release, but all the omega can focus on is the cock ripping him apart, and stretching him wide. He throws his head back to scream, feels the sweat mat his hair as waves of pleasure roll through him. 

" _Faster_ " Tsukishima tells him, scratches up his back and doesn't stop chanting out Tendous name like a prayer. _Fasterfasterfasterfaster._

"You feel so good baby" Tendo whispers, as he snaps his hips up repeatedly, sending Tsukishima babbling as he hits his sweet spot over and over again. He can hear the brief sound the lube opening, and the sound of their hips slapping together echoes brilliantly in his mind. Tendou stills for a moment, and gasps erotically, and Tsukishima can tell, even though he can't see, that Wakatoshi has fitted himself snuggly inside Tendou. 

It's like a chain reaction. Wakatoshi has punishing thrusts, he can feel as Tendou's thrusts are slowed down by moans and gasps as he hand finds his way to Tsukismas neglected cock, left to lie there weakly between their joined bodies. The coil in Tsukishima's stomach finally snaps, and his cock is erupting white ribbons everywhere. 

He watches as Tendou still fucks into his oversensitive hole, and ultimately leads both him and his Wakatoshi to climax. The faces they make are enough as their orgasms finally catch up to them would certainly be more than enough to get Tsukishima hard again, if he wasn't so tired out from the first go-around. They all let out a groan simultaneously, and Tendou giggles into Tsukishima's neck. 

As Wakatoshi leans over to kiss both Tsukishima and Tendou, he whispers "We should do this again sometime". 

Sleepily, Tsukishima nods. 

-

"So, Tsukki," Yamaguchi says with a smirk and a knowing look as he checks his phone for the millionth time. "Expecting an important text from someone?". With a huff, Tsukishima playfully tosses a throw pillow at his friend. 

"Shut up Yamaguichi"

\- 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request another story or something like this one, I suggest following this link: 
> 
> https://forms.gle/V7G5w4SYPaiqWtw18
> 
> P.S. I love a good challenge


End file.
